Dagger
|gender = Female |tv series = Cloak & Dagger |actor = Olivia Holt Rachel Ryals (young) |status = Alive}} Tandy Bowen is a plucky teenage Southern girl who, due to an accident, was forced to become a thief. She somehow eventually acquired the power to emit light daggers, and fell in love with Tyrone Johnson.Exclusive Series Breakdown for Freeform’s Cloak and Dagger Biography Early Life Tandy Bowen was the daughter of Nathan Bowen, a scientist for the Roxxon Corporation. In 2007, Nathan was driving his daughter home from ballet practice while frantically trying to warn Roxxon about an incoming storm threatening the stability of the oil rig he worked on in Lake Borgne. The rig suddenly exploded, distracting Nathan and causing him to get in an accident with a large truck. The car fell off the road and into Lake Bornge. Nathan was killed on impact, leaving Tandy trapped in the car alone as it sank to the bottom of the lake. Falling debris damaged the underwater parts of the lake, releasing a wave of energy that imbued Tandy with superhuman powers relating to light. The bright light Tandy gave off instinctively drew Tyrone Johnson towards the car. Tyrone jumped into the lake shortly before the rig released the energy wave, and was given powers relating to shadow. Tandy's and Tyrone's powers worked together so Tyrone could pull Tandy out of the car, and the two children washed up safely on the beach. A Life of Crime Roxxon blamed Nathan for the destruction of the oil rig by portraying him as a rogue scientist who lost control of his experiments. Tandy and her mother Melissa were driven into desperate poverty as Roxxon seized their assets. Over the next decade, Tandy turned to a life of crime with her boyfriend Liam. Tandy would trick rich men into bringing her back to their place so she could drug them and she and Liam could steal their valuables. Discovering her Powers Tandy's powers would reawaken when she randomly ran into Tyrone Johnson at a party, although neither recognized the other. Tyrone chased Tandy to a nearby cemetery after realizing she stole his wallet. Their powers repelled the two teens from each other, but seeing the shadows around Tyrone led Tandy to recognize him as the boy who pulled her out of her father's car. The next night, Tandy was cornered in an alleyway by Rick, who she robbed a few days earlier. When Rick tried to rape her, Tandy's powers formed a dagger of light in her hand that she used to stab Rick in the gut. Tandy's powers would reawaken when she randomly ran into Tyrone Johnson at a party, although neither recognized the other. Tyrone chased Tandy to a nearby cemetery after realizing she stole his wallet. Their powers repelled the two teens from each other, but seeing the shadows around Tyrone led Tandy to recognize him as the boy who pulled her out of her father's car. The next night, Tandy was cornered in an alleyway by Rick, who she robbed a few days earlier. When Rick tried to rape her, Tandy's powers formed a dagger of light in her hand that she used to stab Rick in the gut. On the Run Tandy realized she would need to leave town whether or not Rick survived his wounds. Liam brought her to Elmer, who could give her a new identity for a price. Tandy's mother, however, stole her money so she buy drugs with her boyfriend. After they stole the money they need from a wedding reception, Tandy broke up with Liam and drove off towards her new life. Liam was soon arrested by Brigid O'Reilly, the detective the assault on Rick. Tandy hung up on Liam when he called her begging for help. Soon afterwards, however, Tyrone Johnson suddenly appeared in front of Tandy's car firing a gun. Tandy lost control of her car and crashed into a tree. Personality As a child, Tandy Bowen was a lively, optimistic girl who loved her family unconditionally and they loved her too. After the death of her father, Tandy's life had crumbled apart for her and her mother. She grew to be very rebellious, pessimistic, and emotionally conflicted who resorted to drugs in order to cope with her life. Due to her experience as a thief, she became a good liar as well except to Liam Walsh. Whenever she was faced with a problem, Tandy admits to solve it by running away and also cannot commit to relationships as she appears to be looking out mainly for herself. Tandy is very vengeful as she takes her frustrations out on the rest of the world by robbing others. She even commits to using her newfound powers on those who she believes are responsible for her current situation. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Lightforce Manipulation': Dagger has the ability to project and manipulate light. **'Lightforce Daggers': Dagger can project light into dagger-like constructs. **'Hope Perception': Dagger can see the hopes and desires of an individual she touches. Abilities *'Thief': Tanny is skilled in theft, specializing in pickpocketing. She was able to lift Tyrone Johnson's wallet from his jacket pocket undetected before he realized it was missing. Equipment To be added Relationships Family *Nathan Bowen † - Father *Melissa Bowen - Mother Allies *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak - Love Interest *Liam Walsh - Former Criminal Partner and Boyfriend Enemies *Rick - Attempted Rapist and Attempted Victim Trivia *In the comics, Dagger was a part of the urban team of superheroes Marvel Knights, alongside Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Doctor Strange. She also is a good friend with Natasha Romanoff. *Tandy was apparently named after her father's . Behind the Scenes *Karine Mauffrey was a stunt double for Olivia Holt in the role of Dagger. References External Links * * Category:Cloak & Dagger Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Heroes